More Than Just A Secretary
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP
Summary: Percy Jackson, son of the CEO of Poseidon Corporations, is taking on a new project. He gets a new secretary... and a new love? Will sparks fly between the pair or will Annabeth Chase remain a mystery? Percy needs to get past her walls, ones that she has a hard time letting down. Will he succeed? All mortal. AU. Please Review!
1. Meet Annabeth

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is my new story! This was orginally a prompt for my other story How We Could Have Met and I deciced to extend it...hopefully you'll like it!**

**Here it is: **

I entered through the huge double doors of Poseidon Cooperations. One of the biggest companies when it came to aquariums and marine life and owned by my dad. I strolled up to the meeting room where my dad had said to meet him. I was a little early, and I pride myself on that because I am known to be late, so naturally I wasn't expecting anyone to be in the room. As I stepped in however, I found that it was not empty, in fact it was occupied by what had to be the prettiest girl in the world. She had natural, golden blonde, curly hair and she was tall and thin. She looked up as I entered and I saw her analytical grey eyes.

"Hello?" she asked a little tentatively.

"Um, who are you?" I blurted out, then internally smacked myself for sounding rude.

"I'm-" she was cut off by my father.

"Annabeth, have you- Oh Percy you're here," he said sounding surprised, as he came in.

"Hi dad, and yes I can be on time," I said indignantly.

He just shook his head at me then turned back to the girl, "Annabeth have you got the files I need?"

The girl-Annabeth nodded and handed my father a stack of files.

"Thank you, and Annabeth this is my son Percy, and Percy this is your new secretary, Annabeth," he introduced.

"What! Secretary!"

"Or personal assistant, whatever you want," he shrugged indifferently.

"No, that's not the point. You're giving me work!" I asked alarmed.

"Yes. And you are going to complete this assignment, just," he added noticing the look on my face, "try it out."

I rolled my eyes, he was always giving me assignments cause I was apparently, "good in business" so this was nothing new. I sighed,

"Fine."

"I thought so, anyway so here is what you're going to do..." and he started outlining what my task was going to be. Apparently I had to meet with an architectural firm and talk to them about designing our new aquarium.

"Your meeting with one of the representatives later today," he ended.

"What! I just found out about this!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Annabeth will help you out. I gotta run. Good Luck!" he called quickly exiting the room. I shook my head at him. There was a small silence until Annabeth spoke,

"What would you like to go over, sir?" she asked politely.

"Please call me Percy," I told her. She seemed to hesitate a bit so I added, "and that is an order." I smiled at her. She let out a small smile in return, "Alright Percy."

I nodded in satisfaction, "That's better." I took the files and sat down. I opened them, glanced at the page and then looked away,

"Aah! The words hurt my eyes," I cried out dramatically. Annabeth let out a small laugh, then quickly stifled it. I felt happy that I had made her laugh. But I didn't like that she had to stifle it.

I frowned, "You can laugh you know, you're a human being."

She looked a bit surprised but covered that up too, "But I-"

I cut her off, "No if, ands or buts, young lady!" I scolded.

She looked down, smiling a bit.

I grinned! I had succeeded. "So, you know what's going on right?" She nodded, "Well, why don't you tell me cause I really don't want to read these files."

"Yes, of course sir- I mean Percy," she corrected noticing my glance. "The company is -"

"Wait, this is not working out. You cannot be this formal." I said. I really didn't want her to act like this. I wanted to get to know her better and she seemed to be distancing herself.

She hesitated a bit her eyes avoiding mine.

"Please," I added softly.

She nodded and began again. She told me everything I need to know. I have to say she was smart and she knew what she was talking about. Soon however it was time for us to go meet the representative.

"Come my dear friend, let us meet our doom," I said soberly. She laughed and shook her head,

"It's not going to be that bad."

"That's what you say now," I said knowingly.

We made our way down to the huge lobby to meet the representative. It turns out it was a girl who was wearing a lot of makeup and smiling brightly. As we approached I saw her glance at me. I mentally shuddered.

"Hello, Drew Tanaka? Percy Jackson," I held out my hand. She reached for it and shook it lightly like she was delicate or something.

"Hello, Percy," she said. I rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Well Ms. Tanaka," I said trying to keep it formal, I was not liking this girl. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Of course," she said airily. We wnr into a meeting room and started to discuss the plans. Or at least I tried. We were held back a bit when she started to somewhat flirt with me.

"Annabeth, can you get out the plans please," I said desperately trying to move the conversation away.

"Yes, of course. These are the constraints and limits set forth by Poseidon," she said firmly. Drew's gaze dropped and she glared slightly at Annabeth before turning to me. I silently thanked Annabeth for the help.

"Yes, thank you. We will make sure to look at these-" Drew started but I cut her off.

"Well, that's it then. I'll see you later Ms. Tanaka, it was nice meeting you," I shook her hand.

"I have to be going now, come on Annabeth," I called and we quickly hurried out of the room and into the safety of my office. I drew the blinds.

"You were saying?" I turned to Annabeth. She shrugged helplessly,

"How was I supposed to know we were going to meet a someone who would throw herself at you."

"That was terrible!" I shuddered.

"You practically ran out," she said trying not to smile.

"Hey!" I frowned at her, "She was scary!"

"Aw, did the evil representative sacre poor Percy," she said in a baby voice.

"Yes, she did," I pouted. She put a hand on my shoulder,

"Suck it up," she stated.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" I cried indignantly.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes, you're my secretary." I stated, winning the argument.

She was about to say something back when she froze. She looked horrified at something. I frowned at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Um, I'm off work early today. So, I'll see you later." And with that she was gone, leaving me with my confused thoughts on what in the world had just happened.

**A/N: So? How was it? Good? **

**Please Review! **

**See ya! :)**


	2. A Secret?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! You guys are the best! :)**

**Here it is:**

I walked into work the next day still confused about the day before. I walked into my office and checked my calendar for today. Not that I had made it, I was not that organized. Annabeth had laid it out on my desk.

Speaking of which, she came in then looking as beautiful as ever.

"Good morning," she said politely.

"Hey Annabeth, so we got another meeting today?" I asked casually.

"Yes, this one is with a couple people from the firm. There is some paperwork that needs to be done before that though."

I groaned, I hated paperwork. "Really? Do we have too?" I whined.

She nodded, "Yes, it needs to be done. I'll be helping you though."

"Then it's okay, as long as you're here," I grinned at her, and grinned even more when she blushed slightly.

And so we sat down, working in relative silence. After a while though I was getting restless.

"Agh! This is impossible! Exactly why I don't like business!"

"I'll get these for you," Annabeth said taking the files.

"You are a lifesaver. Also thanks for yesterday."

"It's nothing," she mumbled then bent her head over the paperwork. I frowned, the whole time I had spent with her she had been polite but formal way, more formal than yesterday. I didn't like that, at all.

"We are going to take a break!" I declared.

She looked at me confused, "What?"

"We are going to take a break. Let's get some coffee, I'm practically falling asleep here."

"Do you want me to get it for you?" she offered.

"No, I mean we go, now. So let's go!" I motioned for her to follow me.

"Um, well I should finish these-"

"Nope, you're coming with me."

She sighed and followed me out.

As we entered Starbucks the smell of coffee greeted us.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." She responded quickly.

"What do you mean? You are getting something, so decide now," I told her, our turn was coming up.

"Hello, what would you like?" the girl at the counter asked cheerfully.

I turned to Annabeth waiting for her response, and Annabeth being put in the spotlight, responded with an order. After I ordered, I saw Annabeth digging through her purse and quickly handed the girl my credit card.

"Thank you. You'll get your orders shortly," the girl said and waved us off.

"I could've gotten that. Here I'll pay you-"

"You will do no such thing!" I said.

"But-" I silenced with a look.

"Please," I asked softly. She bit her lip but nodded looking down.

"Great!" I led her to a table and we sat down.

I leaned back and relaxed, "This is nice."

Annabeth smiled softly, "Yeah it is."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, then we heard a crash. I looked up to see a girl with red hair looking extremely mad at a pale boy with blonde hair. He seemed to be trembling.

"You are a jerk! Don't ever talk to me again!" she screamed then walked out. The boy looked dazed for a second before hurrying out after her. I turned to Annabeth who was looking a bit amused.

"Bad break up, huh," I commented.

"Yeah. But, I've seen worse," she said back.

"Really, had a recent breakup?" I asked. Okay so maybe I was a bit hopeful, but that's beside the point.

She blushed, "Um no actually, a friend of mine..." she trailed off. "I don't have a boyfriend," she explained.

I was elated. I had hoped that she didn't have a boyfriend, I was really starting to like her. At the same time I was surprised. How could she not have a boyfriend, she was gorgeous, intelligent and funny. I decided to express my surprise.

"Really! But you're so beautiful, how are you not dating someone?" she blushed and looked down. I smiled.

"Um, Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked trying to get out of the attention.

"Nope," I said, taking a sip of coffee. She looked momentarily surprised but hid it well. She was bout to say something when her phone beeped.

"We have to go back, Poseidon wants the paperwork," she said glancing at the screen. I sat up,

"But we're not done!" I cried.

She smiled, "It's fine, he wants them by one so we have half an hour to finish them. I set a reminder on my phone early."

I marveled at her efficiency, "You are amazing." She smiled.

-LINEBREAK-

A half hour later we were in my dad's office with the finished paperwork. He looked over it,

"This is great, but there is a form missing," he pointed out.

I looked at Annabeth for help, she calmly got out a sheet of paper.

"I didn't know whether to fill this out sir, so I left it just in case."

My dad frowned, "Why?" he asked.

"This paper is a contract that states you can't back out after a deal, I know this is common but the terminology seemed more binding. If you could take a look at it sir," she handed it to him. He read over it and frowned.

"You're right! I'm going to talk to them about this." He put the form to the side.

"The company should have some rough designs by tomorrow. You'll be meeting with some of the people then," my dad explained. I nodded. We said good-bye and left his office.

"So.." I said as we stepped out, "I guess we're done for the day."

Annabeth nodded confirmation.

"So, want to watch a movie or something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um..." she looked down, hesitating. I tried to keep the hurt from showing, she was going to reject me.

"Well, I-" she looked up to meet my eyes and I tried to avert them.

"It's fine, I get it. See you tomorrow," I said a bit miserably. And without glancing back at her I turned around and walked away. Okay I was a bit mad, actually I was more sad than anything. Disappointed, yeah that's the word. I was disappointed that she had wanted to say no, she didn't want to be near me. I walked out of the building and across the street to a small park and sat down on a bench. But as I was wallowing in self-pity, I noticed the familiar flash of blonde hair also leave the building. Annabeth stepped out into the sidewalk and glanced both ways furtively and continued walking. This was curious, why was she so careful? I got up and looked down the street where she was hurriedly walking. Where was she going in such a hurry?

I got up and started walking down the same street she was. Okay so maybe I was following her, but I was curious to know where she was headed off to in such a hurry. I followed her for a bit, making sure she didn't see me. She finally slowed down as she reached a bookstore. She entered quickly leaving me on the sidewalk. She came to a bookstore? Really! That is why she was rushing away, and rejecting me. For a bookstore. I looked through the window and saw Annabeth bend down to get a book off a shelf. As she straightened up however I saw that she was not getting a book, she was placing one there. She had a changed her shirt and the one she wore now bore the logo of the bookstore. My jaw dropped. She worked there! What!

I continued to watch her from the window, she was shelving some books and arranging things here and there. As I walked away I decided that one mystery of Annabeth Chase had been solved. She had another job. She worked at a bookstore as well. That was curious I decided. But then again when it came to her, everything was different, it made her special.

**A/N: Well? How was it? Good or bad?**

**Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	3. Hidden Talent

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! :) **

**Also if you can, check out some of my other stories too...**

**Here ya go:**

The next day, Annabeth came into my office a bit late and apologizing profusely. And by late I mean five minutes late, which is nothing. As I tried to tell her.

"I'm so sorry, sir! It won't happen again, I just-" I cut of her apologizes.

"Annabeth, it's fine. You are what, like five minutes late, that's nothing. Plus everyone is late at some point, you're only human." I said kindly, trying to reassure her.

"And don't call me sir!" I added.

She looked down, "Sorry Percy."

I smiled, "It's fine. Now quit apologizing for something that is not important and tell me what in the world we are gonna do today." I looked aimlessly a the papers on my desk.

Annabeth reached over and took out a sheet. "These are the constraints that the architects have to abide by. The people coming in today are going to show rough sketches so we can see what we like. Then they'll finalize the actual blueprints." she explained. We went over the design constraints and other things we would have to cover with the people. At one I got a call from the lady at the front desk telling me that they were here. Annabeth and I went out to greet them. Luckily Drew Tanaka wasn't among them. There were four men, and as we approached a man with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He was obviously the leader.

"Luke Castellan," I shook his hand.

"Percy Jackson," I introduced. I noticed him eyeing Annabeth, I didn't like it.

"Oh and this is my assistant Annabeth," I added. Luke shook her hand and said in what was supposed to be a charming voice, "Nice to meet you." I frowned, was he just gonna flirt with her or actually do something. I clapped my hands,

"Let's get started."

We led them into a meeting room. I was really getting tired of meeting rooms. They showed us the sketches that they had and I just nodded along. The designs seemed to be nice and we I could always look at them later. Plus the Castellan guy was pissing me off, he looked at Annabeth a bit too much and seemed to talk to her more than necessary. I was in a huge hurry to end this meeting.

"These look good, we'll show them to Poseidon and get back to you on which one we'd like, thanks," I said at last, effectively cutting the meeting.

"Alright, I expect to hear from you soon then," Luke answered, frowning a bit. i forced a smile,

"Yes, of course," I shook his hand. He turned to Annabeth and shook hers too, and it might have been my imagination but he held on longer than necessary. He slipped her a business card,

"In case you have any questions," he said in a smooth voice. I gave him another tight lipped smile and showed him out. As soon as he was gone, I frowned. We went into my office and as soon as the door was closed I burst.

"What is it with that company! Do they especially hire flirts! God it's annoying!" I was really irritated. Annabeth seemed surprised at the outburst.

"What?" she asked.

"That Luke Castellan dude was flirting with you the whole time, and staring at you. It's disgusting! He thinks he's so smooth and cool, like he's all that. Do they purposely send out people like that to piss off the other company, or maybe thats how their successful, they give out one night stands!" I spit out.

Annabeth looked even more shocked at this but didn't say anything. She seemed to be thinking it over.

"Well," Annabeth said slowly as if she was still wondering if she should say anything at all. I looked at her.

"I didn't think he was all that, he certainly wasn't smooth or handsome, so if they are trying to send out flirts they are very bad ones that don't do their job properly," Annabeth concluded. I stared at her and slowly a grin spread across my face, seconds later I was laughing. Annabeth tried to hide a smile but son she joined me in laughter.

"That...is the best..." I tried to stop laughing.

"Well, it's true!" Annabeth exclaimed still giggling a bit. She looked so cute in the moment, I had to resist the urge to kiss her cheek. Annabeth noticed me looking at her, and blushed. I quickly looked away trying to stop my cheeks from reddening as well. It didn't really work. To cover it up I looked at the designs that they had sent,

"These all look okay," I commented, spreading the papers. Annabeth came up next to me and looked down at them as well. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, catching her expression.

"It's just..." she looked closer at the designs, "These aren't plausible..."

"What? What do you mean?" I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Well," she started again, pointing to the doorway, "These dimensions don't seem right, it will hold but a slight shift would disrupt the balance. Also the designs here and here, "she pointed to them "dont see, to go with the rest of the building, it looks as if it's added on. It doesn't flow right, and the structure seems a bit flimsy..." she trailed off still analyzing the designs.

I was surprised, I knew Annabeth was smart but I didn't know that she knew so much about architecture. I watched her as she shifted through the designs, frowning, it seemed as if she was re-doing them in her head.

"Annabeth, What would you do differently?" I asked.

"Well I would change the-" I cut her off,

"Wait! Draw it out, you don't have to go by this," I said handing her some paper and a pencil. She looked surprised and a bit hesitant,

"Just do it!" I urged, pushing the materials towards her. She looked at me one more time before giving in. She sat down and started to draw.

Annabeth Chase has amazed me more than once, but this time she blew my mind. Her drawings were the best thing that I had ever seen, even though they were rough sketches not full out blueprints. She had even added rough dimensions and the way the building was forming looked brilliant. She was fully concentrated and it seemed as if she had entered in a different world. She was just drawing, not paying attention to anything else. I decided that she looked incredibly beautiful in her working state. Her eyes held an intensity, as if gauging every line and dimension. Her hair was pulled out of the way and her face held a concentrated look. I don't know for how long I watched her work, but I was only jolted out when she put down her pencil.

I walked up behind her to see the best design I had ever seen in my life. Her work rivaled anything Luke's company could come up with. She was watching me for my reaction, chewing on her lip a bit anxiously.

"Annabeth," I started. She seemed to take it as a bad sign because she hastily covered up her work.

I removed her hand, my hand tingling at the touch.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen! This really is incredible!" I praised. She blushed and looked down.

"Hey, don't hide from it, you are really good," I said softly, lifting her chin up with my thumb. She blushed even more,

"Thanks," she said softly. Her gaze fell behind me and her eyes widened.

"Oh god! I..uh..have to go now! I'm late!" she said hurriedly, realizing the time. She got up, gathered her things and with a quick goodbye, she left. I looked after her, I had forgotten she had another job. I looked down at the drawing in my hand and an idea formed in my head. I thought it over then decided what I was going to do. I picked up her drawing and the ones Luke had left and went directly to my dad's office. Annabeth Chase was an architect as well, another mystery solved.

**A/N: Well? How was it? Tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	4. A New Job

**A/N: Hey guys! Late update I know...I'm sorry! I'll try to work faster, but I do have four stories goin on right now...**

**Anyway, here ya go:**

I came in early the next day, yeah I know, shocker...anyway, I was here early for a reason. Annabeth walked in to my office on time and was so surprised to find me already there.

I stood up from my desk and offered her a small smile. Annabeth looked back, still a bit shocked.

"Hi, Percy. You're here early..." she trailed off uncertainly as she saw my mostly impassive face.

"Is there anything wrong," she asked after a minute of silence.

I sighed, "Annabeth, I'm sorry," and handed her an envelope.

"What is this? Am I-" she cut herself off, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but your secretarial help will not be needed anymore," I said seriously. Annabeth looked shocked, and a bit hurt. She looked as if she couldn't speak.

"I'm so sorry sir! Whatever it is, can you please-" I cut her plea off and shook my head. She just stared at e then her gaze dropped to the letter. She opened it with trembling hands. I watched as her eyes read the words written. When she was done she looked at me in shock.

"Are you...you can't...seriously..." she practically stuttered out. She couldn't form a sentence. I broke my serious act and smiled widely.

"Yes, it is very much real, it's not a joke or prank," I said still smiling. Annabeth had tears in her eyes. She broke out into a stunning smile.

"Oh my god, thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried. Then she surprised me even more by giving me a hug. I was shocked as I felt her body against mine, but I came to my senses and hugged back. Annabeth pulled away and blushed,

"Sorr-" I cut of her apology.

"Hey, no need to apologize. You deserve it," I replied.

"But, thank you so much! How did this happen?" she asked. I explained what I had done yesterday,

"And my dad loved them, so yeah," I ended the story.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!" she thanked me again.

"No problem, now..." I looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, looking at my face.

"Do you accept?" I asked.

She smiled back, "Of course!"

We went back to my dad's office to do the paperwork and discuss the contract. When we were finally done my dad shook her hand and said,

"It's a pleasure working with you Miss Chase."

We stepped out of the office, and we were heading toward mine when we saw the two people I especially didn't want to see.

"Hello Percy," Drew Tanaka called out, her bright led rips forming a smile. Beside her Luck Castellan was watching us, well Annabeth in particular. I cringed at the pair but we walked over to them anyway. Mind as well tell them there services were no longer required.

"Hello, Ms. Tanaka, Mr. Castellan. What are you doing here?" I said bluntly. There was no meetings scheduled for today.

"We thought we would come by and check up on the designs you have chosen," Luke said smoothly. He offered a smile to Annabeth. Drew eyed me.

Holding back a shudder I plainly stated the facts,

"Well your serviced will no longer be required."

"What?" Luke's face was shocked.

"We are no longer working with your company, we have contacted your company already," I continued, "but, obviously you didn't get the message."

Luke's eyes flashed and Drew looked just as shocked.

"So it was nice meeting you, but we have to go," I said, walking away with Annabeth by my side.

"Wait! Who's replacing us?" Drew whined.

"Someone far more adept than you, and more than qualifies for our expectations," I said smugly. Then putting a hand on Annabeth's back, we both walked into my office. There was a moment of silence before Annabeth let out a small chuckle.

"Wow, they were shocked." I smiled at her,

"More than shocked, but they deserved being told like that, coming to "check up" on the 'designs'" I said.

"Have you contacted the company?" she asked.

"Well, my dad was probably doing so as we spoke. We needed to make sure that you accepted before breaking ties with them," I answered.

Annabeth nodded, "Looks like we won't be seeing them for a while."

"Thank god too," I added. There was another moment before I spoke up.

"Well your new job as official architect requires some celebration, want to grab some lunch?" I asked hopefully. Annabeth bit her lip, hesitating, before saying agreeing. I mentally fist pumped. We went to a fancy restaurant down the street. Annabeth looked around before saying,

"Are you sure is is where you want to go, it's...um..."

"You dont like it?" I asked, panicking a little.

"No I do, it's just so fancy...and expensive," she muttered the last part under her breath.

"This is a celebration," I pointed out as we were led to our seats.

"Percy, you've done so much already. You don't need to do this," Annabeth said quietly as we sat down.

"I know, I want to," I said, offering a smile and urging her to order. I saw her eyes widen slightly as she saw the prices. Yes, I knew the place was expensive, but I wanted to treat her. I figured she might be struggling a little financially, because she did have two jobs. Yet she was proud,and independent, she didn't want to be looked after. She had gotten the architect job because she had deserved it, not because of pity. When I had gone to my dad, I had shown him all the designs and asked him to tell me which was best. He had chosen Annabeth's without knowing it was hers. She had a lot of talent, but she seemed to be holding it down. She had much more potential then working at a bookstore or being a secretary, yet those are what she was doing. I couldn't figure it out, there was a lot to Annabeth I couldn't figure out. But I would try my best to do so.

She caught me looking at her and raised her eyebrow a little. I quickly turned back to my menu, before she could see the blush on my cheeks.

We ordered our food and talked and laughed throughout lunch. She seemed to open up more to me and we talked about preferences and other random things. Before I knew it we were done and had stepped outside the restaurant and were walking down the street.

"Owls? Really?" I asked.

"They are cool creatures, plus they symbolize wisdom," she answered.

"Of course, cause you are such a Wise Girl," I told her.

"Wise Girl?" she looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, cause you're smart and wise...and you like owls," I listed, smiling at my clever reason.

She shook her head smiling, "Very clever of you."

"Why thank you!" I mock bowed. Then I realized where we were, the bookstore where Annabeth worked.

"Well, here we are," I said aloud.

Annabeth stopped and looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you work here so-" I stopped mid sentence, realizing what I had just said.

Annabeth looked at me with an unreadable expression, "How do you know I work here?"

"I...I saw you in there one day, you were shelving books," I said. I cursed myself for letting it slip that I knew, she obviously didn't want others knowing. I was such an idiot.

"Oh," she said quietly. Then she gave me a small smile and said, "Thank you Percy, for lunch and the job." And with a small wave she entered the bookstore, leaving me looking after her.

What had I done.

**A/N: Well? How was it? I know, I know, terrible ending to this chapter...**

**Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	5. What?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it! **

**Here ya go: **

Annabeth didn't show up to work the next day. I held back the ten million curses I felt like shouting out. I was an idiot, I had made her uncomfortable, it was all my fault. My dad told me she had called in sick. Was she really sick? Or was she avoiding me? Well, she'd have to face me eventually, she couldn't avoid it, so why not now? Unless she was actually sick. _She might actually be sick,_ the thought was new but plausible.

_I should go check on her,_ I thought. _But why_, my brain argued back_, she might not be feeling well and the last thing she needs to see is you. But what if she needs something, I should check..._my thoughts went on like this. And so I held off, until around three o'clock and then I lost it. I couldn't sit there and look at any more paperwork, so I left. Contrary to popular belief, I did know what to do, I just didn't like to do it too much. And I had done enough work for today. I had Annabeth's address in the system from when she applied for her work as a secretary.

I got in my car and drove to where she lived. It was an apartment building; it wasn't super nice but not shady either. It was in between, a bit on the cheap side. As I walked in and got on the elevator, my doubts returned. I mean it would appear so stalkerish for me to show up at her house, and she might still be mad at me.

I stood outside her apartment door for five minutes debating with myself. Finally the need to make sure she was alright overcame them all and impulsively I reached out and knocked. I immediately regretted doing so after I did, but the door opened up before I could escape.

A weary and tired looking Annabeth appeared at the door, she had on sweats and her hair was in a messy bun. And she still managed to look amazing. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Percy?" she asked in surprise. I gave her a nervous smile,

"Hey Annabeth."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I uh, wanted to make sure you're okay and I also wanted to make sure that you weren't to ma-" she cut me off.

"Come in, first," she said, opening the door wider and letting me in. I entered her apartment hesitantly. Looking around I saw a small but cozy room giving off a warm atmosphere. We sat down on the couch and I couldn't help but look around the room.

"Nice place," I said, immediately smacking my head for sounding like- I really had to watch what I said.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

I cleared my throat, "Right, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You had called in sick so I just wanted to check up and see if you needed anything..." I trailed off.

Annabeth smiled at me, "Thank you for being so considerate."

I took that as a good thing and continued talking,

"And I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I didnt mean to offend you, and I-" she cut me off.

"Percy, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. I was just surprised that you knew and I...I just dont like it when people pity me," she said looking down.

"Annabeth, I understand. I know what you mean, and I've gone through it before. I'm not pitying you, in fact I'm admiring you. You are still strong and independent. You're smart, and you certainly dont need pity. You're just doing what you have to do, I understand that," I said earnestly.

Annabeth looked at me, "Thank you for understanding, and really I should be apologizing, I shouldn't have left like that. After all you've done for me, you didn't deserve that."

I was shocked that she was apologizing to me,

"No, its fine. I understand, you were afraid of how you'd be received. I know what that feels like," I said.

Annabeth looked questioningly at me, hesitating as if to ask or not. I gave her a rueful smile and said,

"I can tell you, no need to hesitate. I had a rough childhood, my dad wasn't around. In fact he only reappeared in my life a few years ago. It was my mom and me by ourselves. She raised me as a single parent, my dad was lost at sea when I was five. My mom had to do everything. She worked two jobs to keep us stable enough to live. There were days where we barely had enough food. When I was old enough I was working two jobs to help her out. Slowly we raised our way up. But it was tough, I know what it's like to be pitied and looked upon, it's not nice. We didn't need anyone's pity, we could do it ourselves. Then finally my dad came back. He had been shipwrecked and had finally managed to return home. I was in the middle of my junior year of highschool. After he came back things got better for us. He made a name for himself in business and well you know the rest," I ended my life story.

Annabeth looked shocked, she covered her mouth with hand,

"Oh my god, I never knew," she said. She didn't say sorry, and I didn't need to hear it, she knew that. She took a deep breath and told me her story.

"My mom died when I was five. My dad married someone else a year later. My step mother hated me. She didn't let me do anything I wanted, she called me names, she basically abused me without actually hitting me. Because of that I never had too many friends and I spent most of my time locked up in my house. My dad didn't do much to stop it, he was out of it, out of my life and into his work. I ran away from home when I was sixteen, I went to a friends house. She had also left. We got a place to live and worked to keep it. She had a lot of money in her bank account because her father was rich, so we were pretty stable. But still we both worked until we didnt use that money anymore. We lived on our own terms. I got through high school and college with her. Then she moved out to live with her boyfriend so I got to keep the place," she ended, looking around the room affectionately.

I was surprised. I had guessed that she had had a hard life but I didn't know it was this bad. That she had basically gotten abused. She may not have been living in poverty like him, but she had gone through worse.

"Looks like we are more alike than we thought," I gave a dry laugh.

She smiled back, "It seems so."

There was a moment of silence as we reflected on what had been said.

Annabeth spoke up, "I guess there is something else-" she was cut off by a sound behind us.

A little girl appeared from the hall, she had blonde hair and droopy eyes,her nose was slightly red and she sniffled before saying,

"Mommy?"

**A/N: What? Woah! Cliffy-ish ending..**

**Please Review! **

**See ya! :)**


	6. Learning More

**A/N: Hey guys! So after the cliffy, here is the next chapter! **

**Also I know I'm evil...I have to say your reviews were amusing. I actually had this chapter already planned when I put up the last one so I knew exactly what I was going to do...**

**Oh and Ella May, I named her what you wanted, she was orginally written with a different name but I changed it after I read your review, it is a pretty name. Thank you! **

**Here ya go:**

Annabeth stood up immediately and went to the child, scooping her up in her arms. I was still shocked at the fact that Annabeth had a child. Why hadn't she told me? I thought to myself. Well she was going to say something before the child had come. But where is the father? Who is the father? My head was spinning was thoughts as I watched Annabeth.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the toddler as she rested her head on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth put a hand to the child's forehead.

"You seem to be doing better," she murmured, "but you have to go back to bed."

"I dont want to! I'm tired of the bed!" the child refused tiredly.

"Okay, okay," Annabeth agreed as she sat back down on the couch. The child unburied her head out of Annabeth's shoulder and looked at me, with wide eyes. her eyes were a dark grey, not like Annabeth's though.

"Who are you?" she asked me curiously. Annabeth opened her mouth as if to say something but I stopped her.

"Hello, my name is Percy. What's your's?" I asked.

"Stella!" the girl answered right away. I held out my hand,

"Well It's nice to meet you Miss Stella," I said shaking her tiny hand. Stella giggled.

"How old are you Percy? I'm almost five!" she said proudly. I chuckled, the kid was cute. But thoughts were still swirling in my head as I answered,

"Well I'm twenty-three," I smiled. Stella turned back to Annabeth who had been watching the conversation play out.

"Mommy, you're twenty-three too!" she said delightedly. Annabeth smiled down at her.

"Yes, I am. Now come on," she said as she stood up again, Stella in her arms.

"Noo! I want to talk to Percy!" she resisted.

"But you have to take your medicine, after you're done you can see Percy again," Annabeth soothed.

Stella looked disappointed,

"I don't want medicine!" I stood up,

"But don't you want to get better?" I asked.

She hesitated.

"I'll come with you to get your medicine," I offered.

"Yay!" she squealed. We went to the kitchen. Annabeth set Stella down on the table and got some medicine.

"Ready?" she asked. Stella shook her head. I gave her a thumbs up and she changed it to a nod. After she had eaten her medicine, Annabeth announced that it was time to go back in bed.

"No! Mommy! I want to stay and talk to Percy. Please!" she gave Annabeth the cutest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. Annabeth wavered a second before shaking her head firmly.

"Come on Annabeth! let her stay up a little longer," I pleaded, giving Annabeth my own puppy dog eyes. Apparently the combined effect of both us was too much and Annabeth gave in,

"Alright," she sighed. We went back into the living room and while Annabeth cleared some things up I chatted with Stella. I found out that she liked stories and books (like her mother), her favorite food was pizza and her favorite color was orange. She was telling me about how she loved pegasi when she started yawning, the effect of the medicine starting to show. Annabeth scooped her up,

"Alright! Time to go to sleep," she said.

"But I'm not tired," Stella yawned, " I want to talk..." the poor girl was really tired.

"You can talk to Percy later okay," Annabeth said as we made our way to Stella's room. She lay Stella in her bed and tucked in the covers. By then she was almost asleep.

"Good night! Sweet dreams," Annabeth said softly, kissing her on the head. We made our way out of the room quietly and Annabeth closed the door behind her. When we were back in the living room, Annabeth turned to me,

"I'm sorry, but thank you for doing that. She really likes you"

I waved of the apology and thanks, "It's fine. She's a sweet girl, I had fun."

Annabeth gave a weary smile, "She doesn't meet very many people at home. She sees her babysitter, Thalia, Thalia's boyfriend and occasionally some others. But that's about it. You were a new face."

"It's not a problem, really," I hesitated. I wanted to know more about the child sleeping in the other room but Annabeth had told me so much already. I didnt want to protrude in her life more than I already had.

Annabeth sensed my hesitation and gave a dry laugh,

"It's a long story." I just smiled at her. She smiled back,

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked. I shook my head,

"It's fine," I said. She gave me a look,

"Well I'm making coffee either way..." I followed her into the kitchen. And when we both had steaming mugs in front of us, she started her story.

"Stella is adopted," was the first thing she said. I looked at her shocked. Stella looked a lot like Annabeth, the hair color matched. The eyes were a bit different but I assumed it was the father.

"What?" I said aloud.

Annabeth nodded, "She is. I took her in when she was one. I knew her parents. They were our neighbors, but they were mixed up in a lot of shady business but when they had her, they tried their best to get on the right track. And they succeeded too, they severed all ties with whatever they involved with and led an honest life. They did everything for their baby, they loved her very much. But then they were killed. I don't know if it was because of their past or not, but when they died I took Stella in. There was another person trying to adopt her, but he was a drunken mess. I couldn't let her go to him, so I sped up the process,and well..." she ended her story.

I nodded impressed, "That was very brave of you, taking her in like that. You saved her from a lifetime of hurt."

Annabeth just shook her head, "I love her like my own daughter. It wasn't a hard decision. I practically saw her grow up, and when her parent died, I knew they would rather have me than some stranger taking care of her."

"Still, it's hard taking care of a little kid. And you are doing a great job," I praised. Annabeth smiled and blushed a little,

"Thanks..." she muttered. And so the conversation went on. I left Annabeth's house late into the night, after talking for hours. The smile didnt leave my face as I entered my own home. I had learned a lot more about Annabeth Chase in the past few hours, that's exactly what I had wanted. And the more I got to know her the more I liked her. She was amazing, strong, independent, smart, and most importantly she had me head over heals for her.

**A/N: Well? How was it? **

**Did you really think I was going to have Annabeth have a child that was not Percy's? No way, I love Percabeth to much... :)**

**QUESTION! Do you guys want a chapter in Annabeth's POV, or is it going to mess up the flow?**

**Plase review!**

**See ya! :)**


	7. Promises

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! :) Annabeth's POV will come later, dont worry! **

**Here ya go:**

I walked into office that day, extremely happy. Which was weird cause I knew I had a lot of work ahead of me. But somehow the memories of last night still impacted me so much that I was still feeling happy. Plus I would get to see Annabeth today, hopefully. I walked into my office, sending a smile at my confused father. I had just entered when Annabeth appeared behind me, a bit breathless.

"Hey," I offered a smile.

She smiled back, "Hey."

"Is Stella doing alright?" I asked her quietly. She nodded,

"Yeah she was much better today, but I still called her out of school and had my babysitter watch her," she explained.

"Glad to hear," I really was, I had grown fond of the child.

"So, do you want to work in my office?" I asked, as Annabeth technically didn't have her own space.

"That would be nice, thank you," she agreed politely.

We sat down and started our work. Well I may have spent some time watching her work, but I couldn't help it. She had gone into what I had now dubbed as 'Architecture mode'. When we finally stopped for a break I went over to see what she had done. She was just finishing up the last line in one of her designs.

"That is really good," I said startling her a bit.

She turned around quickly and blushed a bit, "Thanks."

"It's seriously really good," I complimented again, then continued, "Do you want to grab some lunch?"

Annabeth hesitated and I felt nervousness wash over me.

"Um, well..." she started and my heart dropped. I faked a smile,

"It's fine." Inside I was disappointed again.

"No!" Annabeth said quickly. I turned to her,

"I mean," she blushed, "I was...um...wondering if maybe you'd...um like to stop by my place...for lunch?"

I was shocked, was she asking me? Really? Why was she so hesitant? Annabeth interpreted my shock as a bad time,

"I mean, its fine. You're probably busy and-" I cut of her rant.

"Annabeth, I would love to."

She was momentarily surprised, "Oh, well, that's great.

I smiled at her, "Then let's go."

We got into my car and I drove over to her place. As we went up the elevator she thanked me again,

"Thanks for coming, Stella really wants to see you again," she explained.

"Really, Annabeth, I should be thanking you. And I cant wait to see her again." She opened the door and we stepped in to Stella watching TV on the couch.

"MOMMY!" she screamed and ran to hug her mother.

"Hey Sweetie!" Annabeth replied giving her a kiss on the head. Stella turned and saw me,

"Percy! You're back!" she exclaimed giving me a hug too. I chuckled as I hugged her back,

"Of course! I promised!" Just then another girl appeared out of the kitchen. She had caramel colored hair and eyes, she looked as if she was just finishing high school.

"Ms. Cha-I mean Annabeth! You're home early," the girl hurried over.

"Hi Calypso, You can get off early today, I'll be stayin here," Annabeth said to the girl.

"Oh, okay. I made some lunch, there should be enough," the girl said as she gathered her coat and bag.

"I'm sure there is, and thanks again," Annabeth smiled warmly.

"Calli!" Stella cried and ran over to give her babysitter a hug.

Calypso hugged back," See ya later Stells!"

She gave me a smile and Annabeth a hug and left.

"Percy! Come see what I drew!" Stella pulled on my hand and I let her lead me to the kitchen. A picture lay on the counter. Stella showed it to us, it was a picture of a beach and it was pretty well drawn for a four year old.

"Wow! That is great! You are just like your mother when it comes to drawing," I praised. Stella beamed up at me.

"I like the beach," she told me.

"So do I! it's one of my favorite places," I told her.

"Really! Can we go to the beach?" she asked.

"You have to ask your mom for that." Stella looked up at Annabeth who had started getting plates out.

"We can, just not today," Annabeth replied.

"Why can't we go today?" Stella asked.

"Because you are recovering from a cold and you have school tom." Annabeth explained. "We will go to the beach sometime later okay.

"Okay, but Percy is going to come to, right?" Stella looked up at me hopefully.

"Of course! I promise," I replied.

"Alright, wash your hands, we have to eat," Annabeth interrupted.

-LINEBREAK-

After an amazing lunch, Calypso really knew how to cook, we decided to go to a nearby park. We walked along the path talking, as Stella ran around picking small flowers among the grass.

We were just about to get ice cream when my phone rang. I picked it up, it was my dad.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Percy, did you finish the documents I sent you?" he asked.

"No, I just got them, they are still being worked on," I replied.

"How far?"

"Um like a little less than half. Why?" I asked.

"Apparently the people moved the date up, they want it earlier, like tonight," he replied.

"What! How is that going to work out?"

"I'll help you with them. Can you come over, we can finish this," my dad encouraged.

I sighed knowing I would have to leave Annabeth and Stella, "Okay, I'll be over."

"Sorry about this Percy, you know this doesn't usually happen. If this wasn't important I would fight for more time," my dad sighed himself.

"It's fine, bye." I hung up. Annabeth looked at me curiously.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My dad needs some help with some documents. The company moved the due date so we have to rush to finish," I told her.

"Oh, I see. Well you should go then," she said. I felt as if she was slightly disappointed but that could have been my imagination.

After saying a long goodbye to Stella with promises of visiting soon I left the pair to head to work. But that doesn't mean I didn't stop thinking about them.

**A/N: Well? How was it? **

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	8. Beach

**A/N: Hey guys! Soooo sorry! I know I havent updated in a while but I have had a lot of stuff going on, especially with the college visits, so yeah.**

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter and that I have given enough of what she feels towards Percy.**

**Here ya go:**

"MOMMY! Wake up! We're going to the beach today!" Stella exclaimed climbing on to my bed and shaking me awake. It was Saturday and Percy and I had decided that it would be a good day to go to the beach. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, it was eight in the morning. I turned back to Stella.

"I'm up, I'm up," I laughed as I sat up, trying to get Stella to stop jumping on the bed. I gave her a hug.

"Why dont you go brush your teeth?" I told her. She immediately fled off the bed. I leaned against the headboard for a moment thinking.

Stella had been really excited for this trip, and even more happy that Percy was coming. Percy, he was a whole other story. The first time I saw him I had been attracted to him. Something about him was different, I wanted to get to know him more. He was nice, funny and carefree. I had to try my hardest to not react to his cute and endearing remarks. And the more I had gotten to know him the more I liked him. Not to mention he got along great with Stella.

"Mommy, I'm done!" Stella poked her head into the room, "Why are you still in bed?"

I smiled, "I'm getting up now." I let her lead me to the kitchen. As I started to make breakfast she tugged at my leg,

"Can I wear my bathing suit?" she asked.

"Why do you want to wear it now? We still have time," I told her.

"Please," she pleaded. I gave in. As she rushed to get her swimsuit I heard the doorbell ring. Looks like I would never get breakfast ready. I opened the door to see a smiling Percy. My heart raced faster as I saw him.

"Hey, you're here early," I raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say, I'm excited. Plus I get to see my favorite girls," he grinned back and my heart lurched. I stepped back to let him in.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"That would be great," he agreed eagerly.

We walked into the kitchen and I was finally able to get a start on breakfast. Stella came in wearing her swimsuit then. It was Little Mermaid themed.

"Percy! You're here!" Stella exclaimed as she gave him a hug.

"Hey, looks like someone one is ready to go," Percy smiled back. I smiled slightly too. I loved the way Percy got along with Stella. And she loved him back. He was just so sweet, I quickly shook myself of the Percy thoughts and focused on trying not to burn pancakes.

Once we had all eaten breakfast and Stella was packed and ready, I left her with Percy to go change into my swimsuit.

But when I took out my one piece I saw that it was ripped. Oh god, no! I thought. This can't happen, I didn't want to disappoint Stella, and now I'd delay everyone while I bought a new one. I rummaged around my closet a bit more when I came across a bikini type swimsuit that my friend Silena had given me,knowing full well that I didn't wear them. It was basically like a bikini but was connected by a strip of fabric that ran down the middle just covering my belly button and leaving the sides of my stomach showing. There was a smilar stip in the back. A designer swimsuit as she had called it.

I stared at it, wondering what I should do. I could wear the bikini thing or go buy a one piece and waste time. The best choice was a bikini but I still hesitated. It made me feel self conscious. And I was already pretty self conscious around Percy as it is.

I finally decided to just wear the bikini and save time, plus the green kinda matched Percy's eyes. After putting on shorts and a shirt on top I finally left my room. Percy and Stella were waiting impatiently.

"What took you forever mommy?" Stella asked as she pulled my hand and dragged me to the door.

"Sorry, my swimsuit ripped," I explained. Percy looked at me,

"Do you need a new one?"

"It's fine. I found a replacement," I tried not to wince slightly at the words. Stella broke our conversation,

"Let's go! Let's go!" she said jumping up and down excitedly.

We all got in Percy's car and drove down to Montauk, where the best beach was according to Percy. Stella was super excited and talked animatedly the whole way.

"Do you think there'll be a shark?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, I've never seen one for as long as I have been there, so no," Percy reassured.

When we finally parked, Stella was the first one out of the car. She rushed into the sand followed closely by Percy. Leaving me with the task of getting the things out of the car. I had grabbed just about everything when Percy and Stella returned with sheepish smiles.

"Sorry," they said as they grabbed a few things to carry. Well Percy insisted on taking practically everything so I didn't have to carry anything at all.

After finding a good place to spread out a towel, Stella insisted on going into the water. So I helped her out of her clothes, she had the swimsuit on underneath, and Percy took of his shirt.

I tried my hardest not to stare at his broad shoulders and amazing abs. I flushed a color so red that Im pretty sure my face resembled a tomato. I turned away quickly and busied myself in applying sunscreen on Stella.

Oh god, he was so hot. Why had I agreed to this? Now I would have to spend the whole day looking at a shirtless Percy, not that I minded, but I did not want to be caught staring. And why did he have to be so perfect anyway, not only was he nice and funny, he just had to go all out be freaking hot with his stupid broad shoulders and amazing abs.

I resisted the urge to groan in my hands at the thought and to stare at him from the corner of my eye.

"Mommy, that's enough. Can I go now?" Stella asked, shaking me out of my self pity rant about Percy.

"Um, yeah...just hold on.." I couldn't even talk right. I mentally face palmed. I stood up and once again turned to Percy, really trying not to look.

"Are you checking me out Chase?" Percy smirked. Damn, he had seen.

"You wish Jackson," I said as I pulled of my shirt and shorts. I immediately felt self conscious but tried not to show it. I turned to see Percy looking shocked. That, of course made me even more self conscious. His mouth was literally open slightly as he stared at me. I decided to throw away all insecurities as I walked up to him and said,

"Now who's staring Jackson." And taking Stella's hand I walked towards the water. Percy caught up to us a minute later.

"You play a mean game Chase," he said quietly in my ear.

"No one said it had to be fair," I responded back. Wow we were really flirty today. Or maybe it was just the beach. But I kinda liked it, I hadn't let myself go in a while.

"You're gonna regret this," he warned.

I smirked, "Bring it." I think the sun combined with the fact that Percy did not have a shirt in was messing with my brain. Oh well, if you're flirting, I thought, mind as well go all out.

We had reached the water and Stella and I had waded in. Percy was no where to be seen, which was weird cause he had been right next to me three seconds ago.

Then without warning I was pulled in farther and splashed.

I gasped as the cold water hit me, Percy was standing there, already wet with a grin on his face.

"Percy Jackson!" I cried out.

"You asked for it!" he called back. I turned to Stella,

"What do you say we get back at him?" I asked.

"Yes! Come on Mommy! We'll get him," Stella agreed,running farther into the water. I followed after her, within a minute she had pounced on Percy causing him to fall back.

"Ha! We got you Percy!" She cried happily. Needless to say that led to an all out splash war. I finally halted the war and called a break for lunch, and we all trudged back to our towels soaking wet.

We dried off and I brought out the food that we had packed. Calypso, being the amazing person she is, had helped make sandwiches the day before and packed all the food into the basket.

As we were finishing up our food we heard a shout, "Percy!"

Percy and I looked up to see a girl with red hair and paint splatter shorts walking up to us.

"Rachel!" Percy cried and stood up to meet her, giving her a hug. I felt a flare of jealousy which I tried my hardest to ignore.

"Percy! It's been forever, how are things?" Rachel asked. And as they caught up I could see that they were good friends. This made my stomach lurch even more, why in the world did I have to like him. We barely knew each other, and he obviously liked this Rachel girl. I turned to help Stella who was ignoring the whole Percy Rachel scenario and was fixed on trying to eat a watermelon slice and untangle her lucky bracelet from the towel.

I helped her out, ignoring the conversation, but not able to ignore the sparks of jealousy that I felt. As soon as Stella was ready she immediately asked to go back into the water.

"Mommy! Can we go back into the water? Please?" she begged.

"No, you have to wait before getting in the water. You can't go now," I explained.

"But Percy wants to go too! Right Percy?" she asked turning to him, breaking the conversation.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I want to go to the water, but Mommy says no, don't you want to go?" she asked. Percy looked at me and I shook my head.

"Not now, maybe later," Percy said gently.

Stella looked so sad.

"Come on Stella, don't you want to make a sandcastle?" I asked. I took her hand and led her away from Percy. Okay so it wasn't a cold gesture, in fact it was completely innocent. I should be allowed to take my kid where I want.

However, Rachel and Percy both came up to us just as Stella was happily filling sand in the bucket.

Percy looked apologetic, "Sorry, um Annabeth this is Rachel and Rachel this is Annabeth," he introduced. I gave a customary smile, which I often gave annoying customers.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. And who is this?" Rachel asked as Stella looked up.

"I'm Stella!" Stella introduced herself proudly.

"Well nice to meet you too Stella," Rachel said smiling widely.

"Anyway," she said straightening up, "I better go. It was nice meeting you both. And Percy don't let this one go," she said as she winked and walked away. Percy blushed deeply.

"Ignore her, she loves to embarrass me," he said after a moment.

"I see, close friend?" I asked.

"More like younger sister, but yeah," he replied still blushing a bit.

I felt relief wash over me. Yeah she was a friend, but he viewed her as a sister. Then I internally cursed myself for getting jealous, especially since I should have nothing to be jealous about.

"You okay?" Percy asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I walked to where Stella was, trying to hid the small tint on my cheeks. Percy followed and then together the three of us made a pretty amazing sandcastle. By then it was almost evening. Yet Stella still insisted that we go to the water. So we did. Percy and I just waded while Stella went in a bit further. While I watched her play, Percy slid an arm around me. I'm pretty sure I blushed a little but I didn't remove his arm. He pulled me closer to him and without a word we watched Stella play and the sun sink almost to the horizon.

We ended up watching the sunset there, back on our towel. Stella was half asleep, leaning against me and Percy had pulled me close. We started packing up as soon as the sunset was over. Stella had fallen asleep and I was now carrying her to the car, leaving Percy with all our stuff.

The drive home was filled with small chatter between Percy and I, and dare I say it, some more flirting. We reached home pretty late and I quickly tucked Stella in bed.

I turned to Percy,

"Thank you."

"What for?" he asked.

"For coming with us to the beach. You made Stella really happy," I explained as we backed out of her room.

"It was not a big deal, I had fun too," he replied smiling.

"Still it means a lot, I'm sure you have other-" he cut me off,

"Annabeth, I never have anything else going on that's more important than you...and Stella of course," he said looking into my eyes. I blushed and smiled as I replied,

"Thank you anyway."

"Always," was his only response. And I knew I had fallen for him, hard. And I also knew I was in way too deep to go back now.

**A/N: Well? How was it? Yes it was fluff...dont worry I do have plotline that'll show up soon...**

**Anyway! Please Review! **

**See ya! :)**


	9. Last Minute

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! **

**A quick thank you to TeamLeo just cause I cant PM you this, thanks for the review but especially for the luck, I really need it, the process is so complicated :p anyway thanks.**

**And here ya go:**

In many ways I regretted the trip to the beach. If Annabeth wasn't already in my mind 24/7 she definitely was now. Not to mention it's hard to get that image of her in that swimsuit out of my head. I groaned and put my head on my desk, I was so screwed.

"What happened to you?" a voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see a familiar head of blonde hair and a grin.

"Jason! Hey man, what's up?" I said standing from my desk to greet him. Jason laughed and walked in,

"I'm fine. Lately you've been avoiding us," he said mock angrily.

"No I haven't," I insisted.

"Yeah, when was the last time you called?" Jason pointed out. I thought about it, it had been around three weeks, ever since I had met Annabeth.

"Sorry, I've been a bit busy," I said apologetically.

Annabeth walked in then,

"Percy you-" she cut herself off when she saw Jason. She blushed, that just made her look cuter and apologized,

"I'm sorry-" I cut her off this time.

"It's fine. Annabeth this is Jason, Jason this is Annabeth," I introduced. Jason smiled and waved slightly,

"Hey, nice to meet you." Annabeth nodded back.

"Annabeth is the architect who is going to design our new building," I told Jason. Jason turned to her,

"Impressive! Too bad you have to deal with Kelp Head over here," Annabeth blushed a bit then smiled,

"It's been rough, I'll tell you that," she joked. Jason burst into laughter and I mock frowned. It's hard to get actually mad at her.

"I like her," he said to me, then turned back to her, "Welcome to the club." She smiled again then turned to me,

"I was supposed to tell you that your father planned a meeting to discuss the plans, it's in half an hour. Anyway, It was nice meeting you Jason, but I'll leave now," she ended with a smile and a wave and left the room. After she had left Jason turned to me with a raised eyebrow,

"So that explains it. Busy you say," he teased. I blushed deeply and shoved him,

"Shut up! It's not like that, I just-" he cut me off,

"Am hopelessly in love with her," catching my glare he added, "It's kind of obvious the way you look at her, just saying."

I didnt say anything.

"Okay, okay," Jason relented, "Anyway I'm here to invite you to that ball that SPQR hosts every year."

I nodded, I remembered the ball, I had gone almost every year.

"Anyway, it's on Friday at seven so dont forget," he reminded again.

"I won't, is Reyna heading it again?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know her, constantly planning things. And you know how important it is for you to show up," Jason shrugged. We continued talking and catching up until Annabeth knocked on the door reminding me of the meeting. Jason stood up to leave,

"It was great to see you again man, don't forget about the ball," he warned.

"I won't," I said.

"Oh and don't let this one go," he smirked slightly as Annabeth walked past. I groaned, why was everyone saying that.

"And remember," he called one last time.

"I will," I called back.

-LINEBREAK-

I didnt.

By the time Friday rolled around, the ball had completely slipped my mind and if it weren't for Jason texting me the location on the day of it, I probably wouldn't have remembered. And there was no way I was going to offend Reya. I looked at the time it was five, I had around two hours to get into a suit and find a date. Shit.

I paced back and forth in my bedroom trying to figure something out. Then an idea struck me. It was worth a try.

I quickly grabbed a suit, my phone wallet and keys and rushed out the door.

Fifteen minutes later I was at her door. I knocked and a surprised Annabeth opened the door.

"Hey," I said wincing a bit, "I need your help."

-LINEBREAK-

Going to Annabeth was a good idea because she knew exactly what to do. In the span of ten minutes she had already arranged for Stella to be taken care off, gotten herself a dress and managed to calm me down considerably.

"Percy, it's fine. I've figured it out. Now quit freaking out and get into the suit," she said ushering me away.

By the time I was done, Annabeth's friend Silena had showed up with a dress. I barely got to see her as she was whisked away into her bedroom by her friend who had given me a quick wave.

Stella was in the living room watching TV, she looked up as I stepped in.

"Wow! Percy you look like a prince!" Stella exclaimed upon seeing me.

"Thank you Stella, what are you watching?" I asked.

"Mommy let me watch Little Mermaid. Are you going to go somewhere with her?" Stella asked innocently.

"Yeah, your mom and I have to go to a party," I explained.

"Is it a grown up party? Is that why I can't come?" she looked at me. She was pretty smart.

"Yeah, it is," I nodded.

We watched the movie in silence for a bit before Stella turned back to me,

"Do you like mommy?" she asked.

I was surprised,"Yeah,of course I like her, she's my friend."

Stella shook her head, "No, I mean do you love her?"

I was even more taken back, did I love her? The answer was obvious, I knew I did.

"Why do you say that?" I asked instead.

"You look at her a lot and blush, Taylor said that if someone does that they like them," she pointed out. I blushed a bit. How was it that these kids knew this stuff.

"Well why do you want to know?" I asked again, avoiding answering the question.

"Cause if you love her then you can marry her, and I'll have a daddy," she explained as if this was obvious.

I stared at her shocked for a minute. The more I thought about what she had said the more I agreed. I figured it was a pretty good plan.

**A/N: Well? How was it? **

**Please Review! **

**See ya! :)**


	10. You

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!**

**Also do you guys want another Annabeth's POV chapter later? **

**Also, I dont know why a lot of you are saying this but I'll clear it up. I am not stopping or ending this story right now, I will go through with this till the end. And you guys will know it's the end cause it'll be obvious, or I'll say it's the end :) **

**Anyway, here ya go: **

The sound of a door closing loudly broke us out of the movie, Stella and I glanced up at the same time to see Annabeth's friend Silena come into the room.

"She's done, she'll be out in a minute. I wish I could see the effect of my masterpiece, but I gotta run," she said cheerfully.

I had barely responded before she was out the door.

"Bye!" Stella called loudly, and a cry of bye was heard through the door.

"She's in a rush, she's really busy," Stella explained to my baffled face.

-LINEBREAK-

My mind went blank. I'm pretty sure I couldn't construct a sentence if I tried, so I didnt, leaving my mouth to hang slightly open as I stared in wonder. Annabeth had stepped out of her room around five minutes after Silena had left and I'm pretty sure I'd been staring at her for ten.

"Percy, are you okay?" the angelic voice asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Damn, she was beautiful. I always found her beautiful, but seeing her in that blue dress **(see cover picture) **was something else. She was gorgeous. Her hair was up in an intricate bun, and she had on light makeup. It was very Annabeth.

Stella had immediately ran to her mother crying, "Mommy! You're a princess!" while I sat there staring like an idiot. Which of course prompted the 'are you okay' question.

"Are you sure, is this too much? I mean I told Silena that-" I cut her off then, she needed to know how beautiful she looked.

"You look gorgeous," I said earnestly, "absolutely stunning."

She blushed lightly, which caused her to look even more beautiful. Stella looked from me to her mother curiously.

"Um, Percy, where is your tie?" Annabeth asked noticing I didn't have one on.

"Oh um, here," I picked it up from the couch, "I, uh don't know how to..." I trailed off a bit embarrassed. And honestly it was already hard enough to not drool at the sight of her. I cursed myself again, the whole swimsuit scene was repeating causing me to look like an idiot...again.

"How in the world have you made it this far without ever tying a tie?" Annabeth asked amused, she took the tie from my hand.

"Um, I don't know, I just never-" I cut myself off when i realised how close she was, she put the tie around my neck, her deft hands working on tying it securely. I could barely breathe, the proximity made it so. I had the wild urge to kiss her again.

"There," she said finally stepping back and smoothing out my suit.

"Thanks," I mumbled a bit shyly. She just smiled in response and right then the doorbell rang.

Annabeth opened the door to reveal two people, a girl and a boy both decked in black.

"Aunt Thalia!" Stella cried.

"Hey! What's up Stells!" Thalia greeted back, bending to give Stella a hug.

"And look who I brought," Thalia said gesturing to the man behind her.

"Nico, you're here!" Stella laughed happily. Nico smiled softly, he had this whole goth vibe to him, while Thalia screamed punk.

"Thanks guys for coming at short notice," Annabeth smiled. I winced remembering it was my fault for forgetting.

"This is Percy, and Percy meet Thalia and Nico," Annabeth continued talking. I greeted them with a smile.

"Thanks, sorry for-" I started but was cut off.

"Hey, It's cool man," Nico shrugged it off.

"How do you forget an important ball like this?" Thalia asked.

I blushed a bit and Annabeth answered for me, "He's a Seaweed Brain."

I mock glared at her but I couldn't hold off the smile.

"Well you look gorgeous Annie, and shouldn't you two bw going?" Thalia said. I looked at the time, it was 6:45. We had fifteen minutes.

"Oh gods, we gotta go," I muttered rushing to get my shoes on. Annabeth gave Stella a hug and said bye to Thalia and Nico and hurried out with me.

"Thanks again for doing this and helping me out," I said once we were in the car and well on our way.

"It's not a problem, but next time dont forget so easily," Annabeth smiled and chided softly.

"Well I meant to ask you earlier but I forgot every time," I admitted.

"Wait, so you were going to ask me anyway?" she looked at me a bit surprised.

"Of course," I answered, confused as to why she was surprised at this information.

"Oh," was her only reply. I thought about it and then it clicked.

"You thought I only asked you cause I was rushing?" I asked amazed that she would think that.

She didn't answer.

"Oh god, Annabeth it was always you," I said to her causing her to blush. And it always will be you, I added in my head.

**A/N: Well? How was it? **

**The cover picture, is not mine, of course, it's Viria's :) and I didnt describe the dress cause I figured I already had a visual. Hopefully you guys were able to see the dress in the picture. If you click on it, you can see it better, I think. **

**And again, another Annabeth's POV or not? **

**Please Review! **

**See ya! :)**


	11. At the Ball

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! **

**NOTICE: Alright, so my updates may be a little slower than before, just cause I have so much going on, with colleges and school. This does NOT mean I'm stopping or going on hiatus. I WILL continue writing. The only difference is that my updates may be a little more spaced out than usual. It's just cause of all the things I have going on. Thanks for understanding.**

**Anyway, here: **

We got to the ball on time, luckily and didn't miss a word of Reyna's speech. And later as everyone started to socialize, Jason came up with his date and girlfriend Piper.

"Wow, nice Perce. I was sure you were going to forget, or come in late," he said as way of greeting. I scowled at him,

"Well you were wrong," I huffed. Jason looked at Annabeth,

"This was your doing?" he asked. Annabeth just smiled.

"Maybe," she said.

"I knew he'd forget!" Jason said triumphantly.

"Jason, why is that something to be proud over?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jason shut up. Piper turned to Annabeth,

"Hello, Nice to meet you, I'm Piper," she introduced.

"Annabeth," Annabeth greeted. We all talked a little more till it was time to eat. By then my other friend Leo had joined.

We sat around a round table and ate and talked. Annabeth seemed to be getting along great with my friends, and they seemed to like her back. They took her in the group almost instantly. Unfortunately, that led to a lot of teasing on my behalf. But somehow, despite my embarrassed face I couldn't bring myself to mind too much.

"And so that is the story of how Percy almost lost his swim trunks in the ocean," Leo concluded masterfully. Annabeth, along with everyone else, laughed at my expense. I buried my face in my hands and groaned.

"Thanks guys," I said sarcastically.

"No problem Perce, anytime," Leo smiled back, knowing full well I had not meant that literally.

"I'll pass," I said frowning. Then Annabeth, with her soft hands pried my hands of my face and took them into hers,

"Come on Percy," she said smiling. Her hands were in mine, and she was leaning on me slightly,

"I won't tell anyone...except maybe Stella," she continued. I looked at her horrified.

"Just kidding! But the look on your face was worth it!" she laughed.

"I like her," Leo and Piper said, "don't let her go."

There was that saying again, I scowled at them. But I wasn't really planning on letting her go anyway.

-LINEBREAK-

The night was almost over but there was still dancing left. Now, I'm not a terrible dancer, but I'm not the greatest either. I'd say I'm decent enough, but I figured that was going to change if I danced with Annabeth on the sole fact that I'd be nervous.

As couples and dates drifted to the dance floor I turned to Annabeth who had a champagne glass in hand. I toasted with her then after I built up the courage, asked her to dance with me.

"Annabeth, may I have this dance?" I asked as a new song played. She accepted my outstretched hand and we entered the dance area. Annabeth, as it turned out, was an amazing dancer (when was she not amazing?) and we waltzed along to the music.

The night started to turn when we had taken a break from dancing. A man with brown hair had walked up to Annabeth and asked her to dance. I, of course, was glaring at him, warning him to back off, he just smirked.

"Hello beautiful, may I have this dance," he said in a 'charming' voice. It was disgusting, it broke my heart when Annabeth smiled back at him.

"Thank you," she said, and at this point I was ready to murder the dude, "but I don't feel up to dancing," she refused politely. It was my turn to give a smug grin to the dude who had been rejected.

"Oh I'm sure I'll make it worth-" he started again, but I cut him off.

"Look she doesn't want to, now back off," I said slipping an arm around her waist. The guy scowled at me before leaving.

Annabeth turned to me with a raised eyebrow,

"Well someone's a bit possessive," she said teasingly.

"Can you blame me, you're mine," I blurted, then realized what I had said, "my date I mean, like your my date cause I asked you-"

"I get it," Annabeth cut me off placing a hand on my chest. I realized I still had my arm around her. I shut up with a light blush on my cheeks.

We stood there for a while just watching the whole scene when I decided to show her something. I led her through the ballroom doors and into a small balcony. The hall had many of these small balconies along the sides.

This one in particular gave a view of the New York City lights and skyline.

"This is beautiful!" Annabeth gasped.

I smiled down at her, glad that she liked what I was showing her. She was really close to me at this point, and my arm was still around her waist. She smelled like lemons, and her pink lips taunted me as I stared at her.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the scene, maybe it was her scent, or just her in general. I dont know what possessed me to do what I did next but before I knew it I was leaning towards her and my lips were on hers.

**A/N: Oooh! Cliffy? maybe? Well, how was it?**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	12. Uh-Oh

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! **

**Without further ado:**

Things were heating up fast. The first kiss had already melted my mind, leaving me unable to think straight. And not to mention Annabeth had kissed me back. It was better than anything I could've imagined. It had started sweet and slow, bt somewhere it had picked up to a hot and passionate kiss. I don't know how we managed but somehow I broke away from her and pulled her into into the ballroom. When we were making our way down a deserted hall, it had picked up again. My lips were on hers and she was kissing back just as harshly. I was getting more disoriented, the combined effect of the alcohol and her, I suppose. How we managed to get out, get into a taxi, and end up at my apartment, will forever remain a mystery to me.

I fumbled with the doorknob as I brought Annabeth closer to me. As soon as the door slammed shut I had pressed her against a wall and her tongue was in my mouth. It was mindblowing.

We pulled away for a minute painting,

"God, Annabeth," I said in between breaths, still dizzy.

"Hmm," she said her mouth back on my jaw. I atarted trailing kisses down her neck. And our intense make out session continued. Yep, I was drunk. And I don't really remember all that happened, just that we kissed and somehow ended up on my bed.

-LINEBREAK-

The next morning I woke up with a terrible headache, probably because of the alcohol. I squeezed my eyes shut as the bright light hit my eyes. When the dizziness had somewhat died down I opened my eyes again, and saw blonde. Then the distorted events of last night came to me as I looked down and saw Annabeth on my bare chest. Panic filled my mind, had we...no...no this cannot be happening. I didn't even remember most of last night anyway.

Annabeth shifted a little and I realized she wasn't wearing her dress. Shit. I tried to move but Annabeth on top of me wasn't helping. I looked down at her again. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful, and beautiful. The serene moment didn't last as another bout of pain shot through my head. I groaned. Annabeth started stirring. She would be awake any second. I watched as her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around, probably confused for a second. When her eyes met mine, I saw her widen. She immediately got off me, pulling the covers on her.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw she was still wearing her bra. Well at least that meant that we hadn't done anything extreme. She must have figured this out too, and you could see the tension subsiding a bit.

But the relief was replaced with awkwardness. We both had bright red blushes on our faces and had not said a word since we had woken up.

"Um.." I spoke up, "I'm gonna..." and with that I got up from the bed, and grabbed the nearest shirt and put it on, and realizing I was still in my boxers grabbed a pair of shorts and put those on too.

And with one last look on the bed, where Annabeth was still sitting, sheets gathered around her, I left the room quickly.

Oh god, this was going to be so awkward, I thought, and I might have ruined what we had built up. The stupid hangover was still going on, and my head was still throbbing. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, drinking it helped a little. I sat down on the kitchen table and put my head in my hands.

After a while I heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked up to see Annabeth, she was wearing her dress again, and was stepping cautiously. She put a hand to her head, and I could tell she had a headache as well. I got her a glass of water and she sat down in front of me.

We sat in silence. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then, we spoke up at the same time,

"I'm sorry-" I started the same time she said, "sorry for-" We both stopped talking. After a moment of silence I spoke up again,

"Sorry for...um...we didn't do anything...I don't think...I can't remember too much..." My sentence came out a jumble of words.

"I don't remember much either...I don't think we did...and um...sorry too..." she replied in a similar way.

There was more silence. I hated it, the silence, the tension, and the headache. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing that all of it would go away, that everything could be alright between Annabeth and I. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth staring at me.

"Anna-" I started but she cut me off.

"It's not gonna work is it," she said.

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"It...we are not...you wish this didn't happen," she said finally.

"Yes, I mean No, I mean-" I started trying to explain myself.

" I get it, it's fine. I...we...it wouldn't have worked," she said, her eyes seemed a bit watery.

"No! Annabeth you, you've got it-" I cried standing up, as she stood up.

"You don't need to pretend Percy," Annabeth said quietly.

"But-" I said moving toward her.

"Please, I...I can't do this anymore," Annabeth said, a tear went down her cheek.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? What can't you do? I..I thou-" I tried to say but Annabeth was already going towards the door.

"Leave me alone, please," Annabeth said a bit sharply through some tears.

"Please! Annabeth!" I said going after her.

"Bye Percy," she said softly before stepping out the door and closing it behind her.

Annabeth had left. I had somehow ruined everything I had built up, and she was gone.

Shit.

**A/N: So dont hate me...please! I'll try to update soon!**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	13. Bad Days

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! **

**So I wrote this other story:**

**Of Bad Birthdays and Fates**

**and I would love it if maybe you guys could check it out? I would really appreciate if you could, :)**

**Anyway, here it is: **

Two days. I hadn't seen Annabeth in two days. And it was killing me. I hadn't even gone to work, and from what I heard from my dad was that she hadn't shown up either. I had spent the days moping around my house, I hadn't left it all. It was the last place I had been with Annabeth. If I really tried I could still smell her lemon scent. Who am I kidding, every time I closed my eyes, she was the first thing that popped in my mind.

I was a mess, I had showered in a day, nor had I shaved. My hair was literally sticking up at weird places, and I had nothing even slightly productive at all.

I sat down on my couch again, and turned on ESPN. Not that I was watching. I looked at my phone for the hundredth time. I had called her once, and she had not replied at all. I had been debating on whether or not to send a text. I had decided against it, but I still hovered over the option.

After a ten minutes of internal conflict I gave up and decided against it. As I lay on my couch, I wondered what she must be feeling, or doing. She was probably being productive, she had a daughter to look after, after all. And she was Annabeth, she was naturally perfect. And she had left me. I had tried, I had tried a lot to hate her, to be mad at her. But I couldnt. Any anger that I could build up had dissipated.

And I had tried to question it too, why would she leave? What had I done wrong, well that was obvious I had done a lot wrong but what in particular that had made her think I didn't like her. I had pondered it till my head ached. I squeezed my eyes shut, and lay back on my couch, hoping for some sleep. And trying to ignore the still beautiful blonde haired girl who haunted my dreams.

-LINEBREAK-

I awoke hours later from a fitful sleep. I checked the time, it was ten at night. I had slept for a long time. And I was hungry. My stomach rumbled and got up from the couch. I went to my stack of various restaurant menus and decided on pizza. Once I had ordered, my mind reverted back to Annabeth. I groaned, I really had to get over this slump.

I decided to wash my face, it was a start at least. I ran over a hand over my face where stubble had grown from going almost three days without shaving. I didn't feel like shaving it off though, mind as well start some new look.

My phone rang. And I practically tripped getting to it. I slipped just as I got the living room, and brought my phone down at the same time. Luckily it didn't break, I picked it up, holding my breath.

It was Jason. I didn't pick up. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone, unless it was Annabeth. I really wanted to fix things between us. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I pushed myself up and hit my shoulder on the edge of my coffee table. A pain pierced through my shoulder. i groaned, great just what I need. The thing had cut into my skin, it was bleeding slightly. I guess that's what I got for only wearing a bro tank.

And then the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of my pizza. Great. I stood up and walked to the door, trying to wipe the small trail of blood at the same time. Well at least I could eat soon.

But as I opened the door I didn't see the pizza guy. What I saw was something I would never have expected. Standing before me was a tear streaked Annabeth with a sleeping Stella in her arms.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I'll try to update soon, but if you remeber my Notice it's a bit hard to. **

**Also please check out the story if you can, I would love it!**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	14. What Happened?

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! I know this update is late, but my updates will be slower. I will try to update frequently though, and I refuse to stop writing, so I will update.**

**Anyway here ya go:**

My mouth dropped at the sight of her. She looked up at me with pleading eyes, and I realized she was still in the doorway, I stepped aside and let her in.

She stepped in and quickly set Stella down on the couch, then began examining her. I closed the door and walked behind her. Stella's sleeping face was also tear streaked and she had a slight cut on her left cheek.

"Do you have any bandages?" Annabeth asked, but her voice broke as she said it. I nodded and hurried to get the first aid kit. I handed it to her and she wiped the cut gently and tried to put the bandage on, but she was crying slightly again and her hand trembled. I took it from her gently and applied the bandage on her cheek. She turned in her sleep. I turned to Annabeth.

"What happened?" I was concerned, actually I was one second away from freaking out with worry. Annabeth was one of the strongest people I knew, she would not cry easily. And not to mention that cut Stella had on her cheek, and the fact that she had shown up at my door at eleven o'clock at night, spelled trouble.

Annabeth wiped tears hurriedly, and looked up at me,

"Sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking a bit more.

"Shh, dont be sorry," I said quietly, reaching over and moving her head so her eyes met mine.

"But, I...I walked out on you...and you still let me in...and.." she tried to get the words out.

"Annabeth, I can't hate you, and you know I'll always be there for you," I said gently.

She took a steadying breath.

"Now I know something happened, what was it?" I asked.

Annabeth looked down, "We were attacked."

"WHAT!" I all but yelled. Then looked over at Stella, who was thankfully still sleeping. I turned back to Annabeth, this could not be happening. She took another deep breath and told her story.

"Stella was in her room sleeping and I was in the living room. I heard this crash from her room so I rushed there and this man had broken in through the window, and he was hovering over Stella, but as I entered he turned towards me. He pulled out a gun and I was so afraid he would hurt Stella. So I grabbed the thing closest to me and threw it at him,a dictionary, and he dropped the gun but it shot at the wall. And then I just grabbed Stella, who was awake and really scared and I ran out. But he followed me and tried to take her from me, but I ended up kicking him and running away. Somewhere through that Stella must have gotten hurt. I got her to sleep on the taxi ride here," Annabeth stopped and tried to compose herself.

I was shocked. It was the first emotion that registered it was followed quickly by worry then at last aanger. How could someone do this! He tried to kill Annabeth and kill possibly kidnap a little girl! How dare someone hurt them. I was fuming. I looked back at Annabeth and the anger melted to worry, I noticed the bruise on her arm that I hadn't seen at first and her tired looking eyes, which were frightened and filled with tears.

"I...I didn't know what to do...so...I.." she stuttered slightly.

Annabeth was strong, she didn't let others see her as weak. But her exterior was fading and her walls were crumbling down. She was afraid but for a good reason, her daughter had been threatened. Her family was in danger.

I brought her closer to me and she started crying. I just held on tightly to her. I didn't know who had caused her this pain, or why they did but I knew one thing for sure was that they were going to pay.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth's sobs slowed and she seemed to fall asleep from exhaustion. I picked her up and carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. She looked peaceful sleeping but you could see the signs of worry. Her face was still tear streaked and she had slight bags under her eyes. I pulled a blanket over her and went into the living room and brought Stell to the bed as well. I figured Annabeth would want to be near her daughter.

After both of them were sleeping soundly in my room the reality of what had happened struck me again.

Someone had tried to attack them. They weren't even safe in their own home. I needed to find out who he was and why he had attacked. My thoughts were broken by the doorbell. I hurried to the door, taking care to look through the peephole, and opened it. My pizza had arrived. Not that I was that hungry anymore. I brought it in and started pacing.

I needed to do something. I felt like I was being useless doing absolutely nothing. Of course the police would have to be informed. But Annabeth wasn't up to it now, and I wanted her to rest. Until we could call them, there was really nothing I could do. I lay down on the couch and fell asleep slowly still thinking about the blonde haired beauty. I guess that won't change.

**A/N: The plot thickens...I hope...**

**How was it?**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	15. Figuring Things Out

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm soooooo sorry! I was planning to update this weekend but I wasnt able too because of crazy circumstances...Anyway thanks for being so understanding! I really appreciate it :)**

**Here ya go:**

A sound woke me up from my light sleep. I was on high alert immediately. Had the attacker found where Annabeth was and had broken into my home? I stood up and walked towards the sound, carefully and quietly. I neared the kitchen, and saw, to my relief, that it was just Annabeth. I had started her though, and she turned around, jumping slightly. She looked a bit scared.

I held up my hands, "It's just me," I said quietly. Annabeth visibly relaxed. I saw that she had a glass of water in her hand. She walked over to the table and I sat down with her.

Last time we had been sitting here it had led to heartbreak. We sat there in silence. I spoke up first,

"How are you doing?" I asked quietly. I knew it wasn't much of a question but I needed to break the silence.

Annabeth looked up from her glass, "I'm okay, just...shaken up," she responded just as quietly. There was silence for a minute more. It was killing me. I longed to be at her side and holding her, she looked so weak , something I didn't even know was possible. She spoke up,

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking down.

"You dont have to apologize, it wasn't your fault," I insisted. She shook her head.

"I mean...for walking out on you, and for being here, and..." she trailed off helplessly, still not looking me in the eye. Here it was, I knew we had to talk, but I didn't want it to happen now while she was still coping with this. But it would make things worse if we didn't talk now.

"Why?" I asked. It was all I wanted to know.

"Because," Annabeth spoke to the glass, "I...I guess I thought that you thought it was a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have been here. You regretted what happened, and I just thought...it was better for me to leave so you wouldn't have to deal with me..." she trailed off again.

"I...I'm sorry for leaving without explaining, and then coming here and...I just...you probably hate me..." she had tears in her eyes again. It was terrible to see her this way, especially since I was the cause. And those words... I walked over to her side and sat next to her.

"Annabeth, look at me," I said firmly. She looked up slowly.

"Annabeth, I do not hate you. I tried...but I couldn't. And I dont regret what had happened and I definitely don't want you gone. Please dont think that way. I...I can't have you gone. I need you," I said looking into her eyes. They had grown more watery as I had spoken. I pulled her in for a hug and I knew that for now, we would be fine. We weren't fixed but we were on our way.

-LINEBREAK-

"We need to call the police," I said as Annabeth and I ate the warmed up pizza from last night. After our talk I had decided to get it out. It was really early in the morning but I was starving.

Annabeth nodded, taking a bite, "We have to go now." So about fifteen minutes later, Annabeth, Stella (still asleep in Annabeth's arms) and I were on our way to the police station.

Annabeth reported what had happened, and after all the questions that followed we were on our way to Annabeth's house.

Stella woke up during the car ride there.

"Mommy," she said yawning as she woke up. Annabeth pulled her close in the backseat.

"I'm right here," she murmured into her hair.

"Mommy there was a man and...he had a gun..and," Stella started panicking as she remembered what had happened.

"Shh, dont worry, we're fine. We're safe," Annabeth said soothingly. Stella nodded, still a bit scared and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are in a car, and you know the driver," Annabeth smiled a little.

"What?" Stella asked. She was sitting in the middle so she could only see part of me. I stopped at a red light and turned around to see her.

"Percy!" she cried when she saw me.

"Hey Stella," I smiled.

"Where are we going Percy?" she asked me. I froze. I couldn't tell her we were going back to the place where she had gotten attacked and was most scared. Luckily I didn't have to answer because Annabeth spoke for me.

"We are going to our house," she said gently. Stella immediately shook her head.

"But...but isn't that...bad man..."she was frowning, and looked put off.

"Don't worry, you won't go in," I said. Annabeth looked at me in the rearview mirror with questioning eyes. I pulled into the parking lot, and other cops that had been following us stopped as well.

I turned to Annabeth, "I'll stay with her here if you want." Annabeth nodded. But I could tell she didn't want to go in either, and I wanted to go in with her but I couldn't just leave Stella.

We got out of the car.

"Annabeth!" a voice called out and I saw Calypso running towards her. Annabeth gave her a hug and took her to the side to explain what had happened while Stella stayed in my arms. Officers were going into the building to check the damage.

Annabeth and Calypso came back to wait with us and Calypso took Stella in her arms

"I'll watch her, you two go in," she offered. Annabeth hesitated before agreeing. After all there were cops around.

When the detective in charge a man named Grover Underwood came out and said it was clear to go in, Annabeth and I walked into the apartment. I took her hand as she took a sharp breath as she say some blood on the wall.

She was told to walk around and check if anything was missing. Nothing as far as she could tell but as we made our way into Stella's room we saw a big mess. Glass shards were on the floor, a bullet hole on the wall, and some blood on the bed stand.

After more questions and the cops checking everything for any evidence, the detective came back to us.

"it doesn't seem like we are getting any leads. The man was wearing gloves so no prints, and there is no evidence that can lead us to find him," he said apologetically.

Annabeth nodded, but she was not happy with the answer.

"And ma'am are you going to stay here or.." he trailed off.

"She's staying with me," I cut in before Annabeth could speak. Annabeth turned to me slightly shocked.

"Can she pack somethings now?" I asked the detective. He nodded,

"Sure the police are done, and you can have this place back, but if you aren't going to stay here, there will be less police patrolling in the area," he explained.

"We will get to you if we come up with anything else," he said before bidding goodbye.

Annabeth turned to me opening her mouth to speak. I spoke up first,

"No, you are staying with me no questions asked. Now go pack some things," I said firmly. She started at me for a second before sighing and giving in.

By the time everything was ready it had been quite a few hours. The police had taken up the most time.

We went down to see Calypso and Stella still by the car, Stella playing a game on Calypso's phone.

"Okay, so we are going to stay with Percy," Annabeth told Stella. Stella cheered.

"Yay! Oh! Percy do you have The Little Mermaid?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!" I said. And with a final goodbye to Calypso, we got back into my car and headed toward home.

**A/N: So? How ws it? Just a bit more plot setting... **

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	16. Peace or Not

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is updated because my writer buddy told me too, so yeah! :)**

**Anyway here ya go:**

The first couple days were hard, and tense. Who knew when the attacker would return, the police still hadn't found him. He was out there, and Annabeth was safer at my house then at her own. So she stayed. I liked it because I was near her and I could see that she was safe. Not to mention that my crush (love) had only intensified for her. I would like to think she liked it here to because as the days went on she seemed to relax more glad that she knew that Stella and her were safe. It had been almost a month now and nothing had happened. I was starting to think that maybe the attacker had moved on, it was horrible that he was still out there but at least he wasn't after Annabeth.

We had slowly eased into a schedule, with both of us able to go to work again and Calypso babysitting at my house. My dad had been very understanding of the whole deal, I mean she had gotten attacked in her home. I also had a feeling that he knew something was up between us considering she was staying at my house.

This is why I walked into his office a bit nervously, I didn't want to get questioned.

"Percy," he greeted with a smile, "Come in."

"Hey dad," I smiled back and entered his office.

"Here are some files, we need to contract the construction company as well," he said handing me some files.

"Annabeth says she'll be done with the drafts in a couple days," he continued.

"Sure," I said leafing through the papers and looking back up at him. I made to leave but he stopped me,

"And Percy?" he asked.

I turned back around, "Yeah?"

"Speaking of Annabeth..." he trailed off.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

He raised an eyebrow and I blushed. When he saw my red cheeks he chucked. I frowned at him and made to leave again.

"Percy...don't lose her," he said with a kind smile crinkling around his eyes as he looked at me in amusement.

"I don't plan on it," I muttered as I walked out. I dont know if he heard me. Three minutes later that's how Annabeth found me, Sitting behind my desk blushing.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Um...well..." I mutter intelligently.

"What?" she asks starting to laugh a bit.

I glared at her, "Shut up, it's not my fault."

"Then what happened?" she asked. I couldn't tell her the real reason I was blushing so hard.

"Well...my dad brought up this girl..." I trailed off.

"And you like her so you're embarrassed," she said understanding. But as quickly as the understanding came it left her face and one of slight hurt and disappointment. She tried hiding it but i had seen her in that one moment.

I got up and walked to her, "Who says she isn't you," I said softly to her before walking out of the room leaving her standing there surprised.

-LINEBREAK-

"Percy Jackson!" Annabeth said loudly walking into the meeting room half hour later as I finished a phone call.

"Yes?" I said smiling innocently.

"What did you say?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" I asked feigning confusion.

"Did you say you liked me?" she glared at me.

"Did I?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I don't know...why do you think I asked you?" she said suddenly a bit hesitant and unsure.

"Annabeth," I said walking over to her and cupping her cheek in my hand, and lifting her eyes to meet mine.

"How could you not know, your the smart one afterall," I said softly she blushed.

"Annabeth Chase I don't like you, I'm madly in love with you," I said staring deep into her eyes.

She stared back into my eyes and leaned up. This kiss was just had breathtaking, if not more than our first. It was slow and sweet, and I was pretty sure that it had to be the best feeling in the world. We pulled away slowly both with light blushes.

I realized that we were in the same meeting room we had been in when we had first met.

"You know," I said aloud looking around.

"When I first came in here and saw you I was sure you were some sort of angel," I said.

"And now?" she asked curiously.

"I know that you are one, because I've always thought the worst things happen to the best people, and despite everything you are still so strong," I said looking down at her.

"Thanks to you," she said smiling.

I shook my head, "I just helped out a little bit."

Her phone suddenly rang breaking us out of our conversation. She hurriedly picked it up and walked out still talking into it giving me one last apologetic smile as she left.

She was going to kill me.

-LINEBREAK-

We left a couple hours later to go home, walking hand in hand. It was amazing to finally call Annabeth my girlfriend. We drove home in peace, she was resting her head on my shoulder. And the peacefulness lasted as we went up to my apartment. Then all peacefulness shattered.

The door was open showing an unconscious Calypso and a frantic search of the apartment lead to emptiness. Stella was missing.

**A/N: Dont kill me...Please...I'll try to update soon...**

**Please Review!**

**Se ya! :)**


End file.
